Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster (miejsce)
Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 'to tytułowe miejsce, w którym rozgrywa się akcja większości odcinków serialu. Znajduje się przy ulicy Wilson Way 1123W polskim dubbingu postacie błędnie mówią "Wilson Way 123" (forma pisana pozostała ta sama jak w oryginalnej wersji). Dodatkowo, w odc. ''Wielka jagódka pada jeszcze bardziej błędny adres, "Wilson Way 220".. Opis left|110px|thumbthumb|right|Bramathumb|right|Flaga domu pani Foster w jednym z bumperów [[Cartoon Network]] W odc. "Wielkie wybory" mieszkało w nim 1340 porzuconych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Przeludnienie w domu pojawiło się w odcinkach: "Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem" (kiedy liczba przyjaciół wzrosła do 2040) oraz Idź Goo, idź. Właśnie w celu zapewnienia opieki wytworom wyobraźni został założony, z przeznaczeniem dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół. Jako że dom pełni jednocześnie funkcję ośrodka adopcyjnego, jego pensjonariusze mogą zostać zaadoptowani przez inne dzieci. Należy do pani Foster. Jego prezesem ("szefem działu logistyki") jest Pan Zając, a gospodynią Franciszka Foster. Swego czasu (odc. Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem) powstało także stanowisko tzw. doradcy, które objął Abraham Lincoln, z którego inicjatywy po raz pierwszy i jedyny adoptowanie zmyślonych przyjaciół było zastąpione kapitalistycznym sprzedawaniem ich za pieniądze. W tym samym odcinku, po reformie wprowadzonej przez Lincolna, wszyscy zmyśleni przyjaciele zostali adoptowani (z wyjątkiem Blooregarda i Pana Zająca). Pod koniec odcinka pani Foster przywróciła wszystko do normy, pieniądze zostały zwrócone, a sprzedani przyjaciele wrócili do przytułku. Dom wielokrotnie jest demolowany lub niszczony. Dla przykładu, w odcinku Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy został zalany wodą, natomiast w odcinku Słodki interes nastąpił w nim wybuch. Nieznane są formy utrzymania placówki. Najprawdopodobniej środki na utrzymanie domu są dostarczane przez władzę (samorząd itp.). W odcinku Ser – wielka szycha dom otrzymał pewną sumę pieniędzy pocztą w ramach pomocy dobroczynnej od zwykłych ludzi – tuż po jego (kolejnym: patrz wyżej) zdemolowaniu. Skarbiec domu znajduje się w gabinecie pana Zająca. Mieści się w dużym sejfie, pomalowanym złotą farbą. Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół liczy około trzydzieści lat. Jest bardzo duży; wielokrotnie jacyś bohaterowie się w nim gubią. W odc. "Nowy dom Bloo" nawet pani Foster, jego założycielka, wspomniała, że zgubiła się w nim na cały tydzień. Bloo w odc. Podano do stołu wysunął tezę, że dom pani Foster jest zmyślonym przyjacielem. 150px|Motto domu pani Foster na drzwiach wejściowych|thumb Wyróżnia się trzech wyróżnionych zmyślonych przyjaciół pomieszkujących dom pani Foster: * Pana Zająca – zmyślonego przyjaciela pani Foster, prezesa domu, którego nie można zaadoptować. * Blooregarda Q. Kazoo – zmyślonego przyjaciela również objętego ochroną przed adopcją, należącego do Maksa. * Księżną – zmyśloną przyjaciółkę, której trzeba specjalnie usługiwać, a z budżetu domu są wydawane pieniądze na to, by zachęcić do jej zaadoptowania. W domu pani Foster mieszkają także zmyśleni przyjaciele, którzy są zamykani "przed światem" - w klatkach albo w pomieszczeniach, których drzwi nie należy otwierać. Są to zmyślone pchły i Extremozaury (Bazgroły przestały być zamykane od odcinka Bazgroły na wolności). Inspiracją do stworzenia domu pani Foster była wizyta Craiga McCrackena i Lauren Faust w schronisku dla zwierząt. Reklama :"Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster dla zmyślonych przyjaciół to cudowne, niesamowite miejsce. Zapewniamy wyżywienie, dach nad głową i ciepłe słowo dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy jakiś punkt na Ziemi chcieliby nazwać domem. Jeśli macie jakiegoś zmyślonego przyjaciela, który rozpaczliwie szuka domu, przyjdźcie do domu pani Foster. Zapraszamy wszystkich z wyobraźnią!" ::(ang.) "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful imagination habitation. We provide food, shelter and a warm heart for imaginary friends looking for a place to call *home*. So if you know of or have an imaginary friend that desperately needs a home, then come on down to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are not forgotten." Wygląd Dom pani Foster to ogromna wiktoriańska rezydencja, położona gdzieś na przedmieściach. Została pomalowana w kolorystyce pomarańczowo-czerwonej. W wielu pomieszczeniach umieszczone są portrety pani Foster. W głównym holu znajduje się jej posąg. Pomieszczenia thumb|Jedna z klatek schodowychthumb|Jeden z korytarzythumb|Otoczenie budynku domu pani Foster W domu pani Foster znajduje się wiele pomieszczeń, z których niektóre pojawiają się w serialu niemal w każdym odcinku, niektóre pojawiły się tylko w jednym, a niektóre – wcale: wystąpiły tylko w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party. Warto dodać, że w grze wnętrze domu miejscami różni się od zaprezentowanego w serialu. * Główny hol * Gabinet Pana Zająca * Salon gier * Jadalnia * Poczekalnia * Kuchnia * Pralnia * Biblioteka * Pokój Franki * Pokój pani Foster * Pokój Księżnej * Pokój Chudego, Eduardo, Koko i Bloo * Pokój pana Zająca * Pokój Jackiego Kaktusa * Bawialnia * Herbaciarnia * Audytorium * Pokój zabaw * Pokój muzyczny * Spiżarnia * Piwnica * Pokój przesłuchań * Kawiarnia * Siłownia * Sala gimnastyczna * Sala chorych * Sauna * Gabinet medyczny * Pokój badań lekarskich * Laboratorium * Pokój z prasą * Poddasze * Sala chemiczna * Pokój drzemek popołudniowych * Pokój bez klamek * Żłobek * Apteka * Obserwatorium I wiele więcej, w tym: gabinety, pokoje reszty lokatorów domu, a także mnóstwo korytarzy, łazienek, wind i klatek schodowych. Podwórze [[Plik:BFAHP front DDZPPF.png|thumb|Front budynku w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party]] Na podwórzu znajduje się basen, stadnina dla zmyślonych jednorożców, wielkie akwarium dla zmyślonych ryb, ogród, altany oraz jedna wielka klatka dla Extremozaurów. W grze dodano również takie miejsca jak szklarnię, sławojkę czy staw. Za parcelą rośnie las i jest bezpośrednio połączony z domem dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Być może należy do pani Foster. Przy ulicy mieści się natomiast garaż, w którym są dwa miejsca: jeden dla samochodu pani Foster, a drugi dla autokaru Fosterów, prowadzonego przez Frankę. W garażu mieści się także rower Eduardo. Uroczystości W domu pani Foster są odbywane dwie uroczystości: * '''Dzień Adopcji – dzień, na który przychodzą dzieci i mogą wybrać przyjaciela do adopcji. Przyjaciele są na dworze (wszyscy oprócz Bloo). Dzień ten jest co tydzień, w sobotę. * Zjazd Twórców Zmyślonych Przyjaciół – do domu zjeżdżają się twórcy zmyślonych przyjaciół. Zjazd odbywa się co 5 lat i trwa prawdopodobnie dwa dni. Co roku robione jest również wspólne zdjęcie wszystkich zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy są ustawiani alfabetycznie. Galeria DDZPPF noc.png|Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół nocą DDZPPF 1984.png|Dom pani Foster w 1984 roku Dom pani Foster tył noc.png|Dom pani Foster od strony podwórza, w nocy Dom_pani_Foster,_deszcz.png|Dom pani Foster w deszczowy dzień DDZPPF zima.png|Dom pani Foster pokryty białym puchem Dom_pani_Foster,_zima.png|Dom pani Foster zimą, w nocy 613-0110.jpg|Ostatni rzut oka na dom w serialu DDZPPF księżyc.png|Dom pani Foster w odcinku Od zbrodni do zbrodni, w tle pełnia księżyca Ddzppf_ubiec_pannę_młodą.png|Przytułek w odcinku Ubiec pannę młodą z "lotu ptaka". Otoczenie ddzppf.png|Dom pani Foster i jego otoczenie z daleka, na pierwszym planie Eduardo Zdjęcie rodzinne.png|Coroczne zdjęcie wszystkich lokatorów DDZPPF FF.jpg|Placówka w grze FusionFall Cytaty o placówce * A jak o schodach mowa, to to jest dom wariatów, i tyle! Schody, schody, wszędzie schody... Raz się tu zgubiłam na cały tydzień, jadłam pastę do zębów i żołędzie... ** Opis: Pani Foster opisuje humorystycznie dom pani Foster. * Co się tutaj dzieje?! To nie jest dom dla wymyślonych przyjaciół! Pani Foster, prowadzi pani tutaj dom wariatów! ** Opis: Klaun z odcinka Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę po zobaczeniu kostiumu Artiego. * Do tego zwariowanego domu, pełnego stukniętych czubów?! ** Opis: Tadek do Maksa, kiedy pyta, dokąd musi iść. * I po co ja siedziałam w tej głupiej chacie z tymi głupolami?! ** Opis: Bajdzo związana do wielkiej piłki z gumek. * I pamiętajcie, to porządny dom i musimy sortować odpadki alfabetycznie. ** Opis: Pan Zając w odcinku Wielkie wybory. * Nie wrócę do tego śmietnika! ** Opis: Księżna o powrocie do domu pani Foster. * W tym domu nie ma czasu na marzenia. ** Opis: Pan Zając w trakcie rozmowy z Bloo. * Zmarnowałeś mi szansę ... wyrwania się z tamtej nory! ** Opis: Księżna, wyjaśniając powody zemsty na nim w odc. Nowy dom Bloo. Ciekawostki * Liczba schodów od najwyższego piętra domu do piwnicy wynosi 4888Odc. "Wykorzystaj dzień". * Dach domu pani Foster przeciekał w odcinku Słodki interes. W tym samym odcinku, wybuchł z powodu wysokiej temperatury piekarnika. Później został odbudowany. Zobacz też * Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół Bloo Kategoria:Miejsca